


Sunset

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [63]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Wordcount: 100, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: One last sunset.





	Sunset

* * *

James didn’t feel the bullet enter his chest or falling to the ground until he was staring up at the burnt orange sky.

He started to cough, choking on his own blood as he tried to get air into his lungs.

The sound of gunfire surrounded him; as he gazed upon the last sunset he would see.

A tear escaped his eye as the sky began to darken.

He wished he could hold and tell Olivia he loved her one last time, but he wouldn’t get the chance.

All he had was her memory, as he drew his last breath.

 


End file.
